wordgirlfandomcom-20200214-history
The Tooth Hurts/Transcript
The episode opens with Violet, Bob and Becky standing in the editing room for the school newspaper. Becky is taking down notes on a pad The Narrator says AH, YES, ANOTHER BUSY DAY AT SCHOOL, ESPECIALLY FOR BECKY, WHO IS LEARNING THE ROPES FROM SCOOPS AT THE SCHOOL NEWSPAPER. Scoops says AND STEP NUMBER 38. WHILE THIS GROUP WORKS ON THE COVER STORY, THIS GROUP WORKS ON THE HEADLINES. ARE YOU GETTING ALL THIS? Becky scratches her head and says YEAH, YEAH. JUST IS THE LAST PART STEP 38 OR STEP 39? Scoops says BECKY, IF YOU'RE GOING TO RUN THE SCHOOL PAPER WHILE I'M ABSENT, IT'S IMPORTANT THAT YOU TAKE EACH AND EVERY ONE OF THE 72 STEPS SERIOUSLY. He crosses his arms Violet says HEY, SCOOPS, WHY ARE YOU GOING TO BE ABSENT ANYWAY? laughing Scoops turns around and says IT'S NOT IMPORTANT! NOW, STEP 40... Becky says WAIT, SCOOPS, YOU CAN TELL US WHY YOU ARE GOING TO BE ABSENT. WE'RE YOUR FRIENDS! Violet says BECKY, IF SCOOPS WANTS US TO KNOW THE SECRET REASON HE HAS TO MISS SCHOOL, HE WILL TELL US. Scoops sits behind his desk and says IT'S NOT A BIG SECRET; IT'S JUST NOT SOMETHING I WANT TO TELL EVERYBODY. WHICH MAKES IT A SECRET, I GUESS. ANYWAY, STEP 41. Becky says OH, OKAY. VIOLET'S RIGHT, WE WON'T ASK AGAIN. EVEN THOUGH WE'LL WONDER ABOUT IT THE WHOLE TIME YOU'RE ABSENT. BUT HEY, THAT'S OKAY. Scoops says FINE, I'LL TELL YOU. EVEN THOUGH IT'S A LITTLE EMBARRASSING. I'M GOING TO BE ABSENT BECAUSE I'M GOING TO THE DENTIST TO GET SOME TEETH PULLED. SOME... He whispers BABY TEETH. Becky asks WHY DO YOU WANT TO KEEP THAT PRIVATE? Scoops responds BECAUSE MOST KIDS OUR AGE LOST ALL THEIR BABY TEETH YEARS AGO. Becky says THAT'S TRUE. MINE ARE LONG GONE. Violet points to her mouth and says MINE, TOO. Scoops says WELL, I STILL HAVE MINE, SO A SPECIAL DENTIST IS GOING TO PULL THEM OUT AND MAKE ROOM FOR MY BIG BOY TEETH. He stutters I MEAN, MY PERMANENT TEETH. Becky says INTERESTING. Scoops says OH, I HAVE A GREAT IDEA, LET'S NOT TALK ABOUT IT ANYMORE. AS THE EDITOR OF THE DAILY RAG, I HAVE TO THINK OF MY IMAGE. Becky says ALL RIGHT. Violet says OKAY. Becky says GOT IT. Scoops says NOW, BACK TO WORK. BECKY, I THINK WE WERE ON STEP NUMBER... Becky says 41? Scoops slaps his forehead and says NO, 40! LET'S JUST START OVER. A moment later they are all standing next to the printer. Scoops stands in front of a large roll of paper and says AND FINALLY, STEP NUMBER 72, ALWAYS, ALWAYS REMEMBER TO USE WHITE PAPER. WE HAD A PROBLEM WITH THAT ONCE. Violet says OH, THE PINK ISSUE. Becky says I REMEMBER; YOU WERE MORTIFIED BY THAT ISSUE. Scoops says WHEW, CAUSED A LOT OF HEADACHES. QUITE EMBARRASSING. Scoops widens his eyes. Stacks of pink paper circle around his head A voice sings WE PRINTED A PINK PAPER! laughter Scoops shakes his head. The pink papers disappear and says ANYWAY, THAT'S ALL 72 STEPS. Becky says THIS IS A LOT OF STEPS, BUT I THINK I'VE GOT MOST OF THEM FIGURED OUT. Scoops says MOST OF THEM? BECKY, THIS IS THE DAILY RAG WE'RE TALKING ABOUT. IT TAKES A LOT OF WORK. YOU CAN'T JUST PUSH A BUTTON AND PRINT IT. Becky says I KNOW, I KNOW. Scoops says BUT IF YOU REALLY GET IN A BIND, YOU CAN ALWAYS PUSH THIS. He points to a red button Becky says OH, GOOD TO KNOW. The Narrator says THE NEXT DAY, WITH SCOOPS STILL ABSENT, BECKY IS IN CHARGE OF THE PAPER. The scene changes to the editing room Becky stands behind a desk and says KYLIE, STRAIGHTEN THAT MASTHEAD. OMAR, LET'S MOVE THE STORY ON THE LUNCH LADY TO PAGE THREE. BOB, YOU'RE PUTTING WHITE PAPER IN THE PRINTER, RIGHT? Bobs squeals. There is pink paper in the printer. Violet walks up to Becky and says WOW, BECKY, YOU'RE DOING AN AMAZING JOB. SCOOPS WILL BE VERY HAPPY. Becky says THANKS, VIOLET. I THINK SO TOO. ESPECIALLY WHEN HE SEES THE ARTICLE ABOUT HIM ON THE FRONT PAGE! She holds up a copy of the paper. Violet gasps Becky says NOW, LET'S PUT THIS EDITION TO BED. The Narrator says A FEW DAYS LATER... Scoops walks into the editing room and says HI, EVERYONE, TODD SCOOPS MING REPORTING FOR DUTY. Becky says WELCOME BACK, SCOOPS. Scoops says HOW DID EVERYTHING GO WHILE I WAS ABSENT? Becky hands him a paper and says SEE FOR YOURSELF. Scoops says HEY, A PICTURE OF ME? He grabs the paper and reads "SPECIAL DENTIST HELPS ABSENT EDITOR WAVE He shouts BYE-BYE TO BABY TEETH"? Becky says I CAME UP WITH THE HEADLINE MYSELF. Scoops gasps and says HOW COULD YOU?! Becky says PEOPLE TELL ME I HAVE A WAY WITH WORDS, SO... Scoops says BECKY, I WAS A LITTLE EMBARRASSED THAT YOU AND VIOLET KNEW WHY I WAS ABSENT, BUT NOW I'M MORTIFIED! Becky asks MORTIFIED? BUT WHY? Scoops responds BECAUSE I DIDN'T WANT EVERYONE TO KNOW THAT THE DAILY RAG EDITOR, TODD SCOOPS MING, WAS THE ONLY KID IN SCHOOL WITH BABY TEETH! Becky says BUT YOU DON'T HAVE THEM ANYMORE, SO WHAT'S THE WORST THAT CAN HAPPEN? Omar puts a hand around Scoops’ shoulder. Omar says HEY, SCOOPS BABY TEETH MING! GREAT TO HAVE YOU BACK, CHIEF. Scoops says BECKY, THAT IS THE LAST TIME I LET YOU RUN THE NEWSPAPER WHILE I'M ABSENT. of laughter Becky says I'M REALLY SORRY YOU DON'T LIKE THE ARTICLE, BUT DUTY CALLS. CAN WE FINISH TALKING ABOUT THIS LATER? She runs out of the room with Bob Scoops screams AHHH! The image changes to Butcher in a barber shop Butcher yells AHHH! PORK CHOP CHOPS! zapping The barber is stuck under a pile of pork chops Word Girl and Huggy fly into the room Word Girl says HOLD IT RIGHT THERE, BUTCHER! Butcher shouts WORD GIRL! Word Girl says WHAT'S GOING ON, BUTCHER? WHY SO ANGRY? Butcher says WELL, BECAUSE... JUST LOOK AT ME! Word Girl says AH... CAN YOU GIVE ME A HINT WHAT I'M LOOKING FOR? I WAS ABSENT FOR THE FIRST PART OF THE CRIME, SO... Butcher says THAT BARBER BUTCHERED MY HAIRCUT. Word Girl asks HE DID? IT DOESN'T REALLY LOOK ANY DIFFERENT TO ME. Butcher screams IT DOES TO ME! Word Girl says REALLY? Butcher says LOOK AT MY HAIR! LOOK AT IT! He lifts his butcher’s cap and says I LIKE WHAT HAIR I HAVE LEFT TO LOOK PERFECT. BUT HE... DID... THIS! SO I'M TAKING THAT. He points to the money in the cash register. Butcher shouts MEATBALL MAYHEM! zapping Meatballs fly out of his hands towards Word Girl and Huggy. Word Girl grabs a Barber pole and blocks the meatballs Word Girl says HA-HA-HA! Huggy grabs a barber caps and ties down the Butcher Word Girl says GOOD JOB, HUGGY. AHH! Scoops walks into the barbershop and snaps pictures He introduces himself WORD GIRL. SCOOPS MING, THE DAILY RAG. DO YOU HAVE TIME FOR A QUICK INTERVIEW? Word Girl says OF COURSE! ANYTHING FOR A FRIENDLY REPORTER LIKE YOU, SCOOPS. Scoops says GREAT. NOW THAT YOU'VE CAPTURED THE BUTCHER, WILL YOU TRY TO EMBARRASS OR HUMILIATE HIM IN SOME WAY? Word Girl asks WHAT? OF COURSE NOT. I LIKE TO HELP PEOPLE. Scoops says NEXT QUESTION. COULD YOU DESCRIBE TO ME WHAT THE WORD MORTIFIED MEANS TO YOU? Word Girl says SURE. She explains MORTIFIED IS A WORD THAT MEANS TO FEEL REALLY EMBARRASSED OR ASHAMED OR HUMILIATED. Scoops says SO, LIKE WHEN YOU HAVE YOUR MOST PRIVATE SECRET REVEALED ON THE COVER OF AN AWARD-WINNING SCHOOL NEWSPAPER? Butcher says OR WHEN YOU GET A BAD HAIRCUT, AND YOU FEEL LIKE EVERYONE IS STARING AT IT. YEAH, LIKE THAT LADY OVER THERE. HEY, MIND YOUR OWN BUSINESS, LADY. A woman stares at Butcher from the window. She crouches below the window pane Word Girl says SURE, THOSE ARE BOTH EXAMPLES OF BEING EMBARRASSED OR MORTIFIED. NOW, TO ME, I WOULD THINK YOU'D FEEL MORTIFIED BY A PAPER WITH A BORING STORY ABOUT THE LUNCH LADY ON THE COVER. The woman from the window sneaks in front of the front door at stares at Butcher Scoops says BORING? THAT LUNCH LADY PLAYS THREE MUSICAL INSTRUMENTS WITH HER NOSE. THAT'S NOT BORING, THAT'S NEWS. Butcher says HEY, YOU KNOW, IT'S PROBABLY NONE OF MY BUSINESS, BUT I THINK THERE'S A DEEPER ISSUE GOING ON BETWEEN YOU TWO. MAYBE IT'S NOT MY PLACE TO GIVE ADVICE OR ANYTHING, BUT I THINK YOU NEED SOME TIME AND TALK IT THROUGH. SO... He breaks free from the barber cape and shouts SCHNITZEL BLAM! zapping A moment later Scoops, Huggy, and Word Girl are covered in schnitzel Word Girl says HEY! Butcher says 'MEAT' YOU LATER. OH, MAN, THAT WAS TERRIBLE. Scoops says SO WORD GIRL, ANYTHING ELSE YOU'D LIKE TO ADD TO THIS INTERVIEW? Word Girl says I'M NOT TALKING TO THE PRESS. Scoops says OH, THAT'S FINE. I'M SURE WE CAN COME UP WITH A STORY THAT WILL BE OF GREAT INTEREST TO OUR READERS. They look away from each other The Narrator says LATER THAT DAY, EVERYONE IS READING A SPECIAL EDITION OF THE DAILY RAG. The image changes to Becky and Bob walking in the school hallway Students are laughing Becky asks WHAT'S SO FUNNY? A female student hands Becky a copy of the newspaper and laughs LOOK AT WORD GIRL. SHE HAS FOOD IN HER TEETH. ISN'T IT HILARIOUS? Becky gasps. A picture of Word Girl covers the front teeth with food stuck in her teeth. Becky says UGHH! NO, ACTUALLY, IT'S VERY MUCH NOT HILARIOUS. Scoops walks up to Becky and says HELLO, BECKY. Becky yells DON'T YOU HELLO BECKY ME! YOU JUST DID THIS TO GET BACK AT ME FOR THE BABY TEETH ARTICLE. Scoops says WHAT? I AM A PROFESSIONAL AMATEUR NEWSPAPER REPORTER. I'D NEVER LET MY FEELINGS GET IN THE WAY OF THE NEWS. EVEN WHEN IT'S REALLY SUPER MORTIFYING. Becky says YOU KNOW WHAT? THAT'S FINE. NOW WE'RE EVEN. LET'S FORGET THE WHOLE THING. HANG ON, WHAT'S THIS? She looks down at the newspaper and reads LOCAL GIRL NEEDS HAIRCUT, AND HAS MORE FOOD IN HER TEETH THAN WORD GIRL? A picture of Becky below Word Girl shows a large amount of food in her teeth Becky exclaims HOW COULD YOU PRINT THIS? Scoops says OH, YOU'RE OVERREACTING. Becky hears Butcher yells AVALANCHE! Becky says ARGH! I HAVE TO GO. She crumples up the newspaper and angrily says THE BUTCHER'S CAUSING TROUBLE AGAIN. YOU KNOW, SINCE YOU HELPED HIM ESCAPE. Scoops exclaims I HELPED THE BUTCHER ESCAPE? Becky says WE'LL JUST HAVE TO TALK ABOUT THIS LATER. WORD UP! Becky and Bob fly off The scene changes to inside of the hat shop. Butcher is trying on a tall pointy wizard hat with stars on it Butcher says OH, ARE THESE THE ONLY HATS YOU GOT? 'COS I'M NOT REALLY SURE I CAN PULL OFF THE WHOLE WIZARD THING. Word Girl says ALL RIGHT, BUTCHER, GIVE BACK THE HATS AND SURRENDER. Butcher says NO WAY. NOT UNTIL I FIND A HAT THAT COVERS THIS HAIRCUT. He grabs a hat in the shape of a football and places it on his head Butcher takes it off and yells TOO FOOTBALLY. shutter clicks Scoops appears in the doorway snapping photographs Word Girl says OH, GO AWAY, SCOOPS. I DON'T NEED YOU HELPING THE BUTCHER ESCAPE AGAIN. Scoops says I AM JUST COVERING THE NEWS. IT'S WHAT I DO. Butcher says OH, HEY, YOU TWO STILL FIGHTING? I HAVE JUST THE SOLUTION. He raises his arms and shouts MEATBALL Word Girl places a giant top over Butcher’s body. His arms are pinned to his sides Butcher exclaims HEY, HEY! Word Girl says HOW COULD YOU HAVE THE SOLUTION? YOU WERE ABSENT FOR THE WHOLE FIRST PART OF THE FIGHT. Butcher says HOW CAN YOU CALL ME ABSENT? WHEN I HAVE NO IDEA WHAT ABSENT MEANS? Word Girl explains THE WORD ABSENT JUST MEANS YOU WERE AWAY, OR NOT THERE FOR SOMETHING. AND SINCE YOU WERE ABSENT OR NOT PRESENT WHEN SCOOPS AND I GOT INTO OUR ARGUMENT, I DON'T SEE HOW YOU WOULD KNOW HOW TO FIX IT. Butcher says HEY, LOOK, I'M A SENSITIVE GUY. AND I DON'T LIKE TO SEE FRIENDS FIGHT. NOW, TELL ME HOW IT STARTED, AND LET'S SEE IF I CAN HELP YOU TWO KIDS PATCH THINGS UP, HUH? Scoops says I TOLD HER AN EMBARRASSING SECRET ABOUT STILL HAVING BABY TEETH, THEN SHE TOLD EVERYBODY. Butcher looks shocked and says WORD GIRL, DID YOU DO THAT? Word Girl says NOT EXACTLY. Butcher says DID YOU SERIOUSLY DO THAT? Scoops says SHE DID. AND I WAS MORTIFIED. FRIENDS DON'T MAKE THEIR FRIENDS FEEL LIKE THAT. Butcher says SCOOPS HAS A GOOD POINT; THEY DON'T. Word Girl says I DIDN'T MEAN TO EMBARRASS HIM. SCOOPS, ON THE OTHER HAND, DID SOMETHING TO MORTIFY ME ON PURPOSE TO GET BACK AT ME. AND IT WORKED. Butcher looks at Scoops and says SCOOPS, DID YOU DO THAT? Scoops says I GUESS I DID. AND NOW THAT I THINK ABOUT IT, I FEEL TERRIBLE. Butcher says FEELS GOOD TO OPEN UP, DOESN'T IT? Scoops says I'M SORRY, WORD GIRL. Word Girl says NO, I'M THE ONE WHO'S SORRY, SCOOPS. They hug Butcher says THIS IS BEAUTIFUL. THIS IS WHAT IT'S ALL ABOUT, KIDS. He breaks free from the top hat and shouts CORN BEEF SMASH! Word Girl says OH, NO YOU DON'T. She places small brick walls with locks around his arms Butcher frowns and says OHH, YOU GOT ME. Scoops snaps a picture The Narrator says THE NEXT MORNING AT SCHOOL... The image changes to Becky holding up a copy of a newspaper in the editing room Becky says GEE, SCOOPS, THIS EDITION OF THE DAILY RAG IS TURNING OUT GREAT. Scoops says I KNOW! I THINK THE STORY OF HOW YOU Omar stares at them Scoops mutters I MEAN HOW WORD GIRL CAUGHT THE BUTCHER IS THE BEST ARTICLE WE'VE EVER DONE. Becky says YOU SURE ARE GREAT AT WHAT YOU DO. I JUST WISH I DID A BETTER JOB WHEN YOU WERE ABSENT. Scoops says OH, BECKY, ASIDE FROM HUMILIATING ME IN FRONT OF THE ENTIRE SCHOOL, YOU DID AN AMAZING JOB. Becky places her hands on her hips She says YOU'RE JUST SAYING THAT. Scoops says IF I WAS JUST SAYING THAT, WOULD I LET YOU PUSH THE GIANT RED BUTTON? He points to the button Becky exclaims REALLY? YOU MEAN IT? Scoops says GO FOR IT. She presses the button Becky says IT WOULD BE MY HONOUR. click Scoops says WAIT, THAT'S NOT THE PICTURE I MEANT TO PUT ON THE COVER. HOLD ON A SECOND, BECKY. The loud printer starts rolling out copies of the newspaper Becky says WHAT DID YOU SAY, SCOOPS? The Narrator yells AND SO ONCE AGAIN, WORD GIRL DEFEATS THE BUTCHER, WHILE BECKY LEARNS THAT HER FRIENDSHIP WITH SCOOPS CAN HANDLE ANYTHING. Becky and Scoops stare at the newspaper and laugh The Narrator says EVEN THE OCCASIONAL EMBARRASSING PHOTO. Bob picks up the newspaper. An image shows a copy of the newspaper. Bob stands in front of a mirror wearing a large hat made of fruit The Narrator says ANYWAY, I'D BE MORTIFIED IF I FORGET TO TELL ALL YOU VIEWERS, EXCEPT OF COURSE THE ONES WHO ARE ABSENT, TO WATCH THE NEXT EXCITING EPISODE OF WORD GIRL. Bob laughs Becky says NOW, LET'S THROW IT AWAY SO NO ONE ELSE WILL EVER SEE IT. Category:Transcripts